Reversing rolls
by Flyingpurplecat
Summary: Will is always taking care of Nico but sometimes he works a bit too hard and needs someone to care for him Solangelo one shot Critisism welcomed just try not to be too mean
1. Chapter 1

"Nico, I have to go! They need me in the infirmary. A lot of people

got hurt during the three legged death race!"

"Will, no. You have the most shifts in the infirmary and you had the late shift last night. You got what? Three hours of sleep last night?" Nico said calmly.

"I'm the head counseler of the Apollo cabin! It's my job." Will yelled back. He was trying to get out of the Hades cabin but his boyfriend was blocking the way.

"So you know that it's unhealthy to go without sleep or food for days for a patient even though many of your siblings could take you place." Nico stated.

"I… um. I want to make sure that my patients are okay." Will said in a guilty tone.

"They'll be okay. You can't over exert yourself. You work to hard."

"I can't lose another paitient Nico!" Will yelled with tears gathering in his eyes. "I lost to many during the wars, including some of my brothers and sisters."

Nico gave Will a sympathetic look as tears fell freely down his face. Nico took his hands as gently as he could and pulled Will over to his bed where they sat down as close together as possible.

"That wasn't fault Will. They couldn't be saved by the best healer in the world, which happens to be you." Nico told him, brushing away the tears with his thumb.

Will sniffed "You really think so?"

"Sunshine, I know so. You saved my life." Nico comforted.

Will wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and continued to cry into his shoulder while Nico returned the embrace and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"They put their trust in me." Will whispered.

"And you did your best. That's all they could ask for." Nico told him.

Eventually, Will calmed down. Nico heard Will's stomache rumble. He had dragged his boyfriend strait to his cabin after he had stayed up most of the night. Will had bags under his eyes to prove it.

"I'm going to go get you some food. You stay here." Nico said. Will started to protest but Nico was already out the door and Will was really tired.

* * *

By the time Nico got back from the dining pavilion with food for the both of them, Will was curled up on his bed, sleeping sweetly. Nico set the plates down on a night stand and sat next to Will on the bed, stroking his head gently. Will stirred.

"Wha-?" Will groaned.

Nico laughed. " Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's alright. I should be up anyways." Will said, sitting up.

"Your tired." Nico commented "As soon as your done eating you should go back to sleep."

"I'm fine." Will said.

"No. Your always caring for me, so now it's my turn to do the same for you."

" What ever you say." Will said, too tired to complain.

They quickly finished eating and Nico told Will to sleep, which he did gratefully. Nico pulled the blanket over him and smiled. He knew the son of Apollo was probably already seconds away from falling asleep. Will's hand darted out from beneath the covers and clasped Nico's.

" Sweet dreams sunshine."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico watched Will's sleeping figure, smiling because of how cute he was when he slept. Nico then noticed a cut on his boyfriend's upper arm and frowned.

"Will, what is that?" He asked pointing to it. Will slowly opened his eyes and looked to where Nico was pointing.

"It's just a cut. Its nothing." Will replied.

"Where did you get it?" Nico questioned, ready to beat up any kid who hurt his boyfriend.

"Nico, just because I'm a healer doesn't mean I won't get hurt in a war." Will answered.

"Why didn't you tell me or fix it or something?" Nico said, suddenly sounding like Will.

"One: because it's not fatal. And two: you didn't tell me about your injuries." Will tried to explain.

"Well I do now. Why didn't you at least put a bandage on it?" Nico continued.

"I was concentrating on something else at the time. Something a bit more important like a stubborn death boy who was about to fade out of existence!" Will shouted.

"Oh." Was all Nico said. He was nagging about something that was partially his fault. He got up and started walking across the room.

"Nico, I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry." Will told him, thinking Nico was leaving. He was surprised when Nico came back with a box of band-aids.

"I know." He said simply while opening the box and pulling one out. He stuck the bandage on Will's cut as gently as a son of Hades could. "But don't do it again." He warned jokingly but Will knew that it probably wasn't the best idea and he was slightly serious.

 **Someone asked me to continue this fanfic and I got an idea so I decided to write one more chapter. I hope you liked it. Flyingpurplecat out!**


End file.
